


Andromeda

by athenianAcolyte



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Human Sacrifice, Kink Meme, Non-Graphic Violence, Religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 20:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athenianAcolyte/pseuds/athenianAcolyte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Remember your role, Annie. Everything we’ve practiced – what we’ve trained for – relies on what happens today. There is no room for error. You cannot fail."</p><p>A fill for the SnK kink meme in which the titans are worshipped as deities and human sacrifices are made to appease them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Andromeda

**Author's Note:**

> The original prompt and fill can be found here: http://snkkink.dreamwidth.org/524.html?thread=925964#cmt925964
> 
> This was my very first fill to a kink meme ever. It's also the only kink meme fill that I don't have any feelings of embarrassment or shame towards. I had planned on this being multi-part series with a focus on each titan shifter, but I couldn't think of a good story line for the other four. I may attempt it again in the future, but I wouldn't expect anything of it. 
> 
> This contains spoilers from the manga from after the point the anime ends.

“Remember your role, Annie. Everything we’ve practiced – what we’ve trained for – relies on what happens today. There is no room for error. You cannot fail.”

Annie gives the barest hint of a nod. She’s been given this talk before: years of training have gone into preparing for this day, so don’t screw up. However, she’s surprised when her father wraps his arms around her and gives her a hug. It lasts for a few minutes and his grip around her gives her little room to wiggle out of. Her discomfort is furthered when he finally pulls away and she sees tears forming in the corner of his eyes.

“Take this,” he states – with just the slightest hitch in his voice – as he hands her a ring. “You remember how to use it, right?”

Of course she does; she’s had to use it several times over the course of her training, but she was never allowed to keep it after using it. It was too much of a risk if the hidden blade popped out without notice and cut her without her noticing (though that was the official excuse that they gave her – she knows they’re actually afraid she’ll use it to rampage early without sticking to the plan).

“Don’t let them see it on you. If they take it away from you before the Sacrifice, then the plan is ruined already.”

She merely nods. This information has been repeated to her many times even before she was selected for the Sacrifice. It was just common sense to her now.

At that moment a knocking came from the door. It was time.

She gets up and walks to the door. Just before she opens it and lets the Military Police take her away she hears her father say one last thing to her.

“Annie, please forgive me someday.”

She doesn’t even bother giving a nod this time.

xxxxx

The male sacrifice for this year is a boy a year older than her, just two years shy of the cutoff age for sacrifices. He’s nervously sweating and looks like he’s about to cry too. She can’t tell if it’s an act or not: Bertolt had been training for this day too and if he follows directions properly, he’ll survive the Sacrifice as well. But Bertolt was never a strong-willed person. In either case, she was prepared to follow the plan with or without Bertolt’s involvement.

She feels like she should say something to him, but decides against it. He knows what he has to do, it’s just up to him if he has the heart to follow through with it.

They were currently being led by the Stationary Guard somewhere inside the wall. It feels like they’ve been walking for hours, but she suspects that it’s her tiredness combined with the disorientation of the darkness that gives off that illusion. She just wants this part to be over with so that she can finally deal with the hard part. 

Annie assumes that the guards have finally found their destination based upon the fact that they’ve finally stopped walking. Though she can’t see anything, she can definitely hear the festivities indicative of the Day of Sacrifice. She can hear music, people shouting and cheering, and a low chanting. However, the music gradually dies out and the people quiet down, as the chanting grows louder.

She knows that the priest has taken the stage to give his yearly sermon before the Sacrifice. She can’t make out any distinct words, but it’s all the same anyway: it’s been the same for every year for nearly the past one hundred years. Sins, redemption, appeasing the gods, punishment, none of it ever changes.

She hears the crowd start cheering again and knows that their time is soon. A door opens up above them and she squints against the brightness of the sunlight. A ladder is placed against an adjacent wall and she climbs up, Bertolt just behind her and the Stationary Guards just behind him. 

They are on top of Wall Maria, a large platform before them. On one side of the wall are the humans who anticipate their deaths. On the other are the so-called gods, the reason for this Day of Sacrifice: Titans. 

Bertolt and Annie are made to stand on the platform before the masses of people. Even from fifty meters up the cheering of the people seem as loud as ever. Or perhaps it’s just her imagination amplifying her hearing. The height suddenly seems somewhat dizzying, but she stands her ground. She will not show weakness, even if the animals below can barely see her at all.

The priest starts up his sermon again, only more impassioned. She still can’t make out a single word but she doesn’t care. If anything, she’s a bit annoyed. The man’s sermon is the only thing standing between her and the next part of the plan. Annie resists the urge to tap her foot out of impatience and instead glances over at Bertolt.

He no longer looks like he wants to cry, but he still is nervously sweating. He has a wide-eyed anxious look on his face and he stands with his back ramrod straight. She takes it that he’s just as anxious for the next part of the plan as she is. Which is just as well; Bertolt’s involvement definitely makes things much more easier.

The sermon finally ends and the people start chanting again. It’s finally time.

She and Bertolt are guided off the platform and onto a lift that hangs just off the edge of the wall. She knows how this works: they will lower Bertolt and her down until they are well within reach for an average-sized Titan to grab. Then they will watch as the Titans fight over their bodies and consume them. And that will end the Sacrifice, leaving the rest of the day for festivities for families. At least, that’s how a typical Day of Sacrifice goes.

Today, there will be a slight change in program.

“Hey, little miss, try to smile a little! It’s a great honor to be sacrificed for our gods. You should be thankful that you’re getting such an honorable death!”

“If you think it’s so great, then perhaps you wouldn’t mind volunteering your daughter for next year,” Annie coolly replies. Out of the corner of her eyes she sees Bertolt shoot her a mortified look, but she doesn’t care. She allows herself this tiny bit of rebellion, if just for once.

The man only grunts in response and mutters something under his breath. They begin to lower the lifts down the wall and closer to the Titans below.

They already are scrambling for them. They claw at the wall, grotesque maws open wide in anticipation for fresh human flesh. But Annie’s not scared; she knows the plan will work out.

She waits until a larger Titan grabs her, a fifteen-meter class. It lifts her up by her white dress and dangles her above it’s gaping mouth. She flicks open the blade on her ring and waits. One one thousand… Two one thousand…

It drops her into it’s hungry jaws and she plunges the blade into the palm of her hand. 

A cloud of steam envelopes her just before she hit the Titan’s tongue.

xxx

The plan went off without a hitch. Bertolt kicked down the door, letting in the Titans to consume the worshippers within. Annie rushes in, but instead of heading towards the main wall for her part of the plan, she decides to take in the developing chaos.

There are the cries of pain and screams of panic all around her. Prayers of mercy are offered up before the Titans swallow the faithful whole. Some even beg for their gods to eat them, to be allowed the honor of appeasing the hunger of their terrible gods. Their appeals are swiftly answered like the livestock they are.

As she looks all around her, she has to think that this Day of Sacrifice is the only one that she has enjoyed ever. After all, what she sees is what the worshippers were begging for all along: atonement for their sins.

She smiles as she walks away from the carnage and heads toward the main wall to meet Reiner. Between the two of them, the plan should be finished before the sun sets. At that thought she picks up her speed and breaks into a sprint. She runs over houses and crush people under foot, but she doesn't care about any of that. The only thing on her mind is getting to the wall.

_Just complete the plan and everything is done. I can finally be free. Bertolt and Reiner get to return to their hometown and I can be done with this whole thing. Just focus on the job and then I'm free._

_After all of this I can finally be free._


End file.
